


Cupiditas Vincit Omnia

by joyfulJackalope, Minany



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, Longform RP Format, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Transmasc John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulJackalope/pseuds/joyfulJackalope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minany/pseuds/Minany
Summary: When their dad is away for the night, Jake decides to have a little fun with his baby brother.
Relationships: John Egbert/Jake English
Kudos: 59





	Cupiditas Vincit Omnia

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warnings. John is 16, Jake is 18. 
> 
> @joyfulJackalope as Jake, @Minany as John.

Jake English has always wanted his baby brother.

Of course, John only realised he's his baby _brother_ a year or so ago. Jake had to admit he was a little surprised; John's anyways been androgynous, but he'd never displayed any dysphoria before. Perhaps that was just proof that Jake didn't know him as well as he'd thought.

It didn't change anything for Jake. He doesn't care that John's trans, he only cares that he's happy. This is somewhat ironic, in light of what he's planning to do.

To be fair, it's not as though Jake's trying to make John unhappy. In fact, if he's a good boy, it might even be an enjoyable experience for him.

Jake can hardly be blamed. John's just too fucking _pretty._

Their dad's away for the night on a business trip in Maine or somwhere, so Jake knows he won't be interrupted.

He softly pushes open the living room door. John's lounging on the sofa, watching Ghostbusters for what must be the thousandth time.

Jake flops down next to him, slinging a friendly arm around his shoulder. "Don't you ever get sick of watching that thing?"

John is happy. He's pretty comfortable with himself now, living with his dad and big brother Jake. Being who he really wants to be.

He was born a girl, but to be fair, he never felt completely comfortable with it, always looking up to his brother, wanting to be like him and do the same things that Jake did. Always hating his small boobs and trying to hide them with big enough clothes. It wasn’t until he discovered (on the Internet) what being trans meant and that there were people that felt just like him.

But that was ages ago, now he's John, and he's going to spend a great weekend with his brother Jake! Dad just left, and he’s going to be out for at least couple of days, so John thinks that the best way to start this weekend is to play his favorite movie. He puts Ghostbusters and chills in the sofa. He's still wearing pyjamas, shorts and a soft shirt.

Jake enters the living room and sits on the sofa next to him, laying an arm around John. John gets a bit happy that his big brother comes to spend some time with him - until Jake critiques the masterpiece.

"Duh, sorry Jake, but great movie admirers like me knows that only by watching a movie several times can you appreciate it at its fullest!"

"Yeah, _several_ times," scoffs Jake. "Not one million." He finds his gaze wandering down to John's bare legs, and he swallows surreptitiously. Did the kid shave, or was he just naturally that fucking hairless? He's dying to reach out and touch, feel the silky-smoothness of John's skin beneath his fingers, but he has to rein himself in for now. His arm tightens around John's shoulders just a little bit, almost unnoticeable. He's close enough that he can smell John's bergamot shampoo, citrusy and oh-so-delicious. "You want snacks? I could make popcorn if you like."

John feels the friendly embrace of his big brother and leans in, feeling protected by Jake. He is always nice and sweet with him. "Oh, you planning a movie night? I'm in, bro! Popcorn would be nice."

Jake rootles around in the kitchen cupboard for the popcorn, and then a pan. He prefers making popcorn on the stove rather than the microwave; if he tries to nuke it he always ends up with three-quarters kernels, and besdies, he's always found it strangely therapeutic to do things the old-fashioned way.

He had been tempted to drug him, but where would the fun be in that? Jake doesn't want John to be unconscious when he takes him, he wants to hear John scream, to see the look on his face as he takes his virginity.

His pants become uncomfortably tight, and he rearranges himself in his shorts, trying to make his arousal less visible. He doesn't want to give John any cause for concern, after all.

He scoops the finished popcorn into a bowl and takes it to the living room. "Here you go. Made it the way you like it, sugar and salt, like the degenerate you are." He grins at him, and balances the bowl in his lap.

John smiles at his brother when he comes back with popcorn just the way he likes it, and smirks a bit at the comment. "Oh, shut up! I'm not degenerate. Besides, I know you eat them too!" he says, grabbing some popcorn from his brother's lap. "Now quiet, this hotel part is the best scene!"

Jake rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. He's not watching the movie; he's transfixed by John's profile, eyes rapt and lips parted as he watches a scene he's watched enough times for it to be burned into his memory. Every time John's hand goes to the bowl, he feels his dick twitch, and he knows he's not going to be able to hold out for much longer.

He'll at least try and wait until the end of the film. John would certainly never forgive him if he interrupted his precious Ghostbusters.

John sits through the whole movie, happy that his brother wanted to see it with him. His brother had been behaving kind of weird lately, so it's good that they were having a good time.

The movie ends too soon. _Aw man, is Jake leaving now?_

He stops the end credits. "Jake, you want to see another one? I can let you choose the next one. Or we can do something else if you want?" He doesn't want his brother to leave yet.

Jake smiles. "How about we play a game?" He puts the now-empty bowl of popcorn on the table, and fixes John with a stare. "Come here."

John loves games! And Jake sure knows it!

John gets closer and sets his legs on Jake's lap. "What are we playing?"

Heat washes through Jake's body as John's bare legs rest on his. He holds out a hand, fingers brushing over John's skin. "Tell me what I'm writing." He begins tracing over John's legs, the soft bristle of hair against his fingertip.

"Oh... ok!" John makes his best effort to concentrate on what his brother was doing. He couldn't feel any letter, but he sure was going to try! "Is it... ghost? Or apple?"

"No. Try again." Jake's fingers trail further and further up, until they're grazing the hem of John's shorts.

John is completely concentrated on trying to guess the word that he didn't notice the finger going up, up, _up_. It isn’t until Jake starts making some small circles around he felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Man, your game is too difficult. I can't guess it! Maybe if it's my turn? Or we can play another game?"

"Sure, we can play another game." Suddenly, Jake's on him, pushing him down into the sofa and straddling his waist. "How about this? You have to guess the rules." He gently plucks off John's glasses, and fuck, he looks so young without them. It's almost - almost - enough to give him pause.

What? Suddenly, Jake is on him, moving his hips around his waist, and taking his glasses off. His brother was hard and was almost rutting against him. What the fuck is he _doing?!_ "Hey! This isn’t funny! _Stop it!_ "

Jake laughs lowly against him, and presses a soft kiss to the side of his neck. "You really are too pretty for your own good, you know?" His erection drags against John's thigh, and Jake's hands go to his hips, lifting up his shirt. It's late, and he's just chilling at home, so he hadn't bothered to put on a binder, and Jake's thumb circles gently around his nipple.

Jake is kissing him on the neck. And now he's touching him on his boobs, he didn't think to use a binder. And his nipples perk up with interest.

And there’s a fucking _dick_ on his _thigh_.

"Jake. STOP IT. This is not funny. I don't like it. Lemme go. Stop, Jake!" John tries to move from the couch, pushing Jake a little.

"Did I say it was a joke?" Jake pins him down harder, and kisses him full on the mouth, lips moving hard against his. Jake plucks at John's shorts, pulling them down.

What? That’s his first kiss, this _can’t be happening –_

John tries to move his head, but Jake keeps kissing him, following his lips.

Then Jake is pulling his shorts. "Bro - hnm no !" says John between kisses. His boxers are exposed, and he’s never felt more vulnerable in his life.

"Sssh, lil bro," whispers Jake against him. "Relax." He pulls down John's boxers slowly, revealing the tempting mound of ebony pubic hair. It's not shaved, but it is trimmed, and Jake smiles a little. "Manscaping, huh?" He slides a finger between his folds, nudging at the head of his clit.

John is embarrassed. He tries to cover himself with both hands, and pushes Jake's hands away. "D-don't look, Jake. Please. Don't!"

Jake's fingers push harder against John's clit, teasing it. "Oh? You want me to stop?"

John moans and blushes violently. "Y-yes. Stop, _please_."

"Why?" murmurs Jake. "Don't you want to feel good?" He slips a finger inside him, slowly, and fuck, he's tight. He's so tight. Has he even fingered himself before? Is this the first time his hymen is being stretched?

John feels something weird. He doesn't like having a vagina, so he’s never really bothered to play with it. All the things Jake’s doing feels weird – _hot,_ like he’s burning. He clenches involuntarily.

Sobbing, he moans a bit at the intrusion. Then he covers his mouth with his hand. The other hand goes to pull his shirt down.

He shakes his head at Jake's question. He doesn't want it. He's scared. _Afraid._ He’s never seen Jake like this. He wants to hide in his room, and _cry._

"Relax, little bro," coos Jake, curling his finger inside him. "I know you want a pecker, but this is what you have. You may as well make the most of it." His thumb continues to rub at John's clit, focusing on the tip that peeks out from his clitoral hood. "You can't tell me this doesn't feel good..."

Despite all the fear, John starts to feel a nice sensation. He tries – and fails - to muffle his moans and sounds that come without his permission. His tears pool around his eyes.

John arches his back at something Jake does, and whimpers.

"S-stop, please Jake. You d-don't h-have to do this. I-I want you to _st-top."_

"Oh, but I do need to do this. I've been waiting far too long." He slips another finger inside, his way eased by the slick that's starting to coat his fingers. "Hmmm...? You're getting wet, baby brother."

John’s confused, and he’s feeling far too good, and despite himself he starts moaning. Getting wetter and wetter.

"Y-You wanted t-thi-is beff-fore? W-why?" John starts moving his hips without even noticing, looking for more contact.

"You drive me wild," murmurs Jake. "Can barely look at you without getting hard..." He opens the zipper of his shorts, pulling out his cock. "See what you do to me?"

John eyes Jake's dick with horror. He's feeling good with what his brother is doing to him (although he would never admit that) but Jake's dick is thick and big. That would break him in half.

"Yo-u must be kidding-g, wha-aat are yo-you doing?" His body enjoying having some attention, he's really wet and his nipples are erect, but he’s still sobbing, breaths choked off and deep.

Jake removes his fingers, a trail of John's wetness connecting them briefly before it snaps, and Jake lifts them to his mouth, sucking them clean. "You taste good," he says. "But I bet you're going to feel even better."

Jake pushes his cock inside him, slowly at first, but when he feels that hot, wet tightness around him, he can't hold back anymore. He slams himself into John to the hilt, gasping and arching his neck. "Fuck..." He grips John's hips hard, beginning to thrust in and out. There's a smear of blood over his cock, but instead of making him feel guilty, it only makes him feel hotter. "John -"

Hurts.

Pain -

_Hurts -_

That's all John can think of.

He feels how Jake starts pounding in him. Trying to break him in half. He feels how something inside is torn apart. Bleeding everywhere.

John starts yelling and thrashing as much as he can, trying to get away. But Jake has him really hard and he just can't get away. He tries to scratch Jake in the face, but his nails are blunt and he's weak and in panic. He ends up grabbing Jake by his shoulders, just -holding on – and crying and yelling -

Jake knows he should be gentle; this is John's first time, and it always hurts unless you're careful - but Jake doesn't want to be careful.

And something dark and delicious stirs in the abyss of his mind at the sight of John sobbing, at the way he scrabbles against him. "Mhn - so - fucking - good for me -" He forces himself to slow down, to rock more gently against his brother. "I'm sorry, John," Jake murmurs against his ear. "I'm sorry - you're just so fucking pretty, I can't stop myself -" His hand grasps John by the hair, pulling his head back to expose his smooth brown throat, and he sucks hard, teeth nipping.

John actually starts feeling other things besides pain when Jake slows down. He feels a nice sensation in his belly, just like when Jake was fingering him. He eventually stops yelling and starts moaning a bit again.

He enjoys the attention he's getting on his neck. Mewling and gasping. He stops trying to getting away.

It’s obvious that if he just lies there and takes it, it would be better for him. 

He can’t help but continue to scratch Jake’s back, though.

When Jake starts to feel John relax beneath him, he picks up the pace again, pounding him into the cushions. The sharp nails raking down his back send frissons of lust through his spine, the pain mixing with the pleasure to create something new, something divine. "Fuck, John - I'm close -"

John feels good - Jake is sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. He’s mewling and moaning against the harsh pace Jake has been given him, but when he hears Jake told him that he's close, his eyes fly open in panic. Jake's not... planning on cumming inside, right? Doesn't he know the consequences that might cause?

" _Oh –_ J-Jake! D-Don't c-cum in me, ple- _ease-!”_

Jake's teeth scrape down the side of John's neck. "I _am_ going to cum in you, darling - gonna claim you, fucking fill you up, make you my bitch -" With a loud cry, Jake comes, holding John's hips flush to his, pumping his release as far into him as he can. "You're fucking made for this," Jake whispers into John's ear. "Don't try to deny your place."

Even with the harsh words and the sense of wrongness in his mind, when John feels the hot shot inside him, he comes with a loud cry. He slumps on the couch, tears falling down his cheeks.

Jake pulls out slowly, a mixture of blood and cum leaking obscenely from John's cunt. He kisses him softly, caressing his cheek, the gentle actions at odds with what he's just done, what he's just said. "Don't worry, John," he murmurs against the delicate skin of his neck. "It won't hurt so much next time." His hand strokes John's belly, soft with lack of muscle tone and a little bit of puppy fat. "Wonder if it's taken the first time, or if I'll have to fuck you a few more times for you to get knocked up."


End file.
